<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A night of melodies by The_Official_Hanta_Sero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178813">A night of melodies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Official_Hanta_Sero/pseuds/The_Official_Hanta_Sero'>The_Official_Hanta_Sero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Official_Hanta_Sero/pseuds/The_Official_Hanta_Sero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I wrote because I was bored. Has no additional tags because I honestly can't think of anything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A night of melodies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It awoke to whirring. It tried to move, but found it couldn't. Fear filled it's mind. Why couldn't it move? It was too dark to see. It could feel walls pressed against it's sides. It was too cramped, with it's long arms wrapped around it's body.</p><p>Soundless cries exited an eternally open mouth as a new sound was heard. Soft chimes emit around it. A childhood tune stikes deja vu into it. It was oh so familiar, but it didn't remember hearing it before.</p><p>The music carried it's thoughts away, allowing it to forget it's situation. The ceramic mask softly bobbed in tune, it's body relaxing. It limply lay together, like a puppet without strings.</p><p>A creak was heard above it, but it didn't care. It was content, the melody filling it's body. Snippets of light fell in, showing it's dark form. It's three fingers gently prod the white stripes of the arms, before resting on a large white button on the chest.</p><p>It went on for hours. The tune would occasionally falter, but only to restart again. Heavy thumps would break the calm atmosphere, but it didn't worry. It had it's music. That is, until it went silent.</p><p>The silence felt like an eternity. A faint jingle was forced out of it. It was another familiar melody. It went to move, and found it could. A single thought was echoing in it's mind: find the music.</p><p>As it stood up, it's gangly figure was shown. Red cheeks shone in the light as it's monochromatic form stared into a camera. The melody was back again, but it was too late. Anger filled it's core. </p><p>A slender leg went over the blue box it was in as it began to hunt. That faint tune was back, and it could hear the wordless lyrics. Each step make no sound as it moved through the big building.</p><p>It had no idea where it was going. It was following instinct, even though it has never seen this place before. Odd creatures moved away from it as it ran through the building.</p><p>Lights up ahead told it this was the right way. Looking through a hallway, it saw another creature sitting. It wasn't like the previous creatures, as those had skins of plastic. This one had flesh.</p><p>As it crept closer, the creature spotted it, and put a second set of skin on. Covering the face, the creature wore something akin to the plastic creatrues, but made of fur. That didn't stop it from going closer.</p><p>With a final step, it lept. It's gaunt body soared through the air like an arrow. It crashed onto the fleshy creature, a mechanical scream forced out of it. It saw as the life left the creature's eyes, as they stared into it's empty sockets.</p><p>It knows the music won't play again, but it could feel it's limbs grow heavy. It collapsed onto the lifeless body of the flashy creature, and it slowly went to sleep.</p><p>Darkness enveloped it's mind, and it would forget this encounter, only to repeat it over and over again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>